


A Demon and his Wolf

by Safealpaca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Begging, Demon/Angel Hybrid, Demons, F/M, Female Werewolf/Male Human, Own Characters - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Werewolf OC - Freeform, female werewolf - Freeform, heat - Freeform, werewolf heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safealpaca/pseuds/Safealpaca
Summary: This was meant to just be a nice little sexy fic between me and a friend's OC and then I devolved into plot revolving around our current RP. This is moooostly for said friend to read but I want to post it here so, yay, haha.
Relationships: Jak - OC/Xya - OC
Kudos: 7





	1. A Growing Heat

"Uh... Xya?"

Jak stared up at the dirty blonde, her golden eyes piercing into his blue ones. She had never sustained eye contact like this for so long - so often, she would look down, look away, her cheeks turning pink. But now, no, she kept the stare as a smile crept onto her lips, as she placed a hand on his shoulder and lowered herself to straddle his clothed lap. The bed creaked under their combined weight, breaking the silence she left in the air.

Christmas had just passed, the New Year right around the corner. The two had just finished dinner with his sister Serena and retreated to Jak's room for rest, the sun still not fully down. Xya had on a sweater Jak gifted her, and as his hand moved to her thigh to keep her steady, he found she wasn't wearing much else. He felt a steady warmth rise at the feeling. _"Xya..."_ He whispered, fighting a grin. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, inching herself further up his lap. This was new. This was _definitely_ new. Her heart was pulsing in her fingertips as she drug her hand from his bare shoulder to his cheek, relishing in the demonic warmth he emanated. Not just warmth, no... the name of the newest game was _heat._

"I need words," the son of Satan insisted, biting a fanged tooth down on his lip as she nestled her center right over his own. A tightness fought at the zipper of his black jeans, one that she could feel, one that made her eyes glimmer with excitement. "Talk to me."

"I'm fine," she breathed, leaning ever closer. "Just..." Her words trailed off as she pressed her chapped lips to his, a purr bubbling up in her chest. A press of his hand to her back turned the purr into a moan, his tongue darting inside, her eyelids fluttering shut. 

The ensuing makeout was hardly their first, the two finding their lips crashing together after drinks in an empty bar, after a long hunt that wore both of them thin. They fit together, feeling each motion with perfect fluidity and keeping a rhythm that pushed them closer and closer. So often, hands would begin to roam, and this time was no exception. Another moan bled into his mouth as he grasped her breast, starting to knead it with unmatched desperation. 

She pulled her mouth away, panting heavily, her nose twitching as it drank in the scent of the campfire-scented candle he had list just moments before. No, no, that wasn't the scent she wanted. She wanted _his._ Her hand moved from his cheek and clasped over the needy one still groping her, leaning in to his neck and letting his scent overwhelm her. 

Her eyes flashed open as his fiery fragrance flooded her nostrils. Ash, burnt wood, it was as if she was at a bonfire in the backwoods, not in the house Jak shared with his sister. His scent was nowhere as sweet as his sister's, the girl showing more of their angelic mother's heritage instead of Satan's. The gold of her eyes glittered, taking on a glow that pierced the flickering darkness. Her senses were absolutely _ignited._ She had never caught his scent so perfectly without a shift, yet it was so undeniably his.

_And she wanted it to be hers._

Xya wanted him, all of him, every inch and every breath. As her hips began to rock, her slick folds riding the seam of his jeans, a low groan bubbled out of her. "Fucking clothes," she growled, starting to reach down to unbutton him. She was stopped when he gripped her wrist, forcing her to look back up at him.

"Xya, _what is going on?"_ This was a line they had yet to cross. He had the preparation for it of course, tucked neatly beside one of the guns stored in his nightstand. He had no clue when she would finally want to make use of those condoms, no clue when she would feel ready for him. He hadn't expected this, not at all. The suddenness, her pushy and needy nature... this wasn't his shy, sweet, easily embarrassed girlfriend. 

To be honest, Xya herself was not quite sure. The strong amnesia that addled her mind kept her from recognizing if this feeling was familiar at all. It was a primal sensation, sweat starting to form in beads that rolled down her bare legs. Her mind began to focus on one word, a word she forced out through clenched teeth as she pressed herself harder onto that seam. _"Heat~"_

Jak felt his throat grow tight at hearing the word. Heat. She was a werewolf, it made sense, he guessed. She already made it clear that her only "monthly cycle" was the shift with the moon, not the same kind of bloody scene that his sister experienced. His mind began racing - just what was going on with her biology? If there was no child made from this, what sort of pain would her body undergo as it realized the lack of conception? Was she like a ferret, would she die if he didn't--

_"Jak."_

Her voice brought him back out of his mind and he blinked at her. "What... uh, sorry, I..." He cleared his throat and shook his head, releasing her hand to rub his eyes. "Heat? Are you sure?" Her slow nod was the only answer she gave. He flustered for another answer, all suave movements that accompanied the makeout fading. "I don't want a kid yet, I... I have condoms, if you're okay with that?"

A pout formed. She didn't _want_ to say "no" to the protection. She shared his sentiment towards children. But the growl in the back of her mind began to speak sweet images that made her soak his jeans even more. She wanted to feel his cock against her tight walls, flesh to flesh, nothing in between. She wanted him to cum so deep, wanted him to fill her up until she leaked around him, wanted to grow big with his children and give him a beautiful huge family--

"Xya?" 

It was his turn to drag her out of her mind. She leaned closer to him, still trying to think, trying to mull it over. "Maybe... we can find some sort of potion... elixir, stop pregnancy..."

"You mean like that Plan B stuff?" She looked up, confusion lacing her eyes. "Oh, it uh... it's supposed to be in emergency. Plus, I think it'll mess with all your... Heat hormones." He brushed some of her hair back behind her ear and looked over her face. Disappointment was lingering in her hungry eyes. "It's just a condom, it's okay."

"But..." She tore her gaze off of him, feeling her true self shine through. "But I want you to fill me, breed me, I..." Her lips pursed as she fought a moan escaping at the very thought. "I _need_ you... Need to feel your warmth all inside me... need you to..." 

He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. "You'll have more heats, ones where we'll be ready to... to start a family." The words felt so foreign on his lips. "And... if this is the only time you _can_ get pregnant, I can, ahem... _fill you up_ any other time of the year." A smirk rose to his face as an embarrassed blush covered her cheeks. There she was. There was _his_ Xya. 

"Right..." She needed a moment after discussing all of that. Her legs still trembled, her cunt throbbing with need, but her mind was too relaxed and clear to continue. Too many words drew her out of the mood. She tried to pull herself off of his lap, mumbling apologies. _It's okay,_ she told herself. _Don't be disappointed. Just refocus and let him fuck your brains out, it's okay._ A scowl formed as she heard her own vulgar thoughts. The girl was torn in two, between mind and body - it was hardly a new theme of her life, but she never enjoyed it.

Jak let her move, his hands releasing as she adjusted to sit beside him. Her head thumped against his shoulder before he moved his arm to wrap around her. "It's okay," he whispered his reassurance. "You'll be okay. I'm not mad. It's okay." Was she mad? No, he could tell she wasn't. She wasn't completely disappointed either. While his love bore motherly instincts, he knew she had reservations towards bearing children of her own. Would she pass on her werewolf powers? Would they resent her for gifting a cursed life? 

He moved away from her and dug out the box of condoms, setting it beside his leg. "Whenever you're ready," he smiled down at her. She let out a flustered grumble before crossing her arms and looking away - she really had lost the mood in her mind. Jak had an idea, however, a sly one that began when he rubbed her back ever so gently. "Would you like a massage?"

She glanced up at him for just a second, her gaze returning to the flickering candle light as she nodded. He gave her instructions, simple ones: lay down on her chest, her head on a pillow. She did as she was told, hugging the pillow close and waiting for his touch. He was the only being she ever enjoyed turning her back to. His surprise touches were never rough or sudden - it was as if she could sense him before he even made contact.

The son of Satan stood, finally looking down at his lap as he moved to silently remove his jeans. The front was entirely drenched, her scent flowing off in waves and making the button work its job harder than ever. Finally, released from its duty, he unbuttoned the pants and clenched his jaw to silence the groan that clawed at his throat, feeling his cock throbbing as it glimpsed freedom, precum staining the inside of his boxers. _Fuck_ she had such an effect on him. Her desperate pleas had flashed such violent images into his mind, images he relished and wanted to bring to life.

"What's going on?" Xya mumbled, wanting to look back at him but reluctant to move. She could hear the collapse of clothes against the floor, hear how the box was opened and a condom was slid on. Even with that sheath worn, his scent had become absolutely overwhelming. Instinctively, she pulled her knees closer to her chest, spreading them apart and raising her bare ass up for him. She could nearly feel the phantom sensation of her tail curling up and over, completing the display that screams _"Mate Me~"_

He climbed back onto the bed, staring at the display she created just for him. Her cunt was dripping, fluids overflowing already as she yearned. Her vulva looked swollen, reddened - was that normal? Silently he prayed for their time together to be painless as he pressed down on her ass. "Hey, not yet... I still need to give you a massage." She whined as she lowered herself, drawing a deep chuckle from his chest as he climbed over her, straddling lightly and starting to massage her shoulders.

"Mmmh," she moaned, relishing in the sensation. Every press of his hand made warmth shoot out from where their skin touched. The beautiful feeling was halted by the sweater she still wore, however, and she sat up on her elbows, trying - and failing - to take it off. He helped her, sliding it up over her chest and arms, her hair a frazzled dry mess as he chucked the heap of fabric to the floor. Before she hugged the pillow again, he let his hands trace around her breasts, giving a tight squeeze and bucking his hips against the small of her back. Her eyes closed tight, more moans slipping out. _"Fffuck..."_

He returned to the massage, his grin flickering in and out of existence. His fingers traced over old scars as he tried to works out the tight muscles of her back. Who was she, anyway? Some of the scars looked so precise, so planned, as if she was a test subject long ago. One scar in particular stood out - on her left shoulder was the Zodiac symbol for Leo. He had seen that scar before now, when she would wake up naked after a shift. He found himself hovering over it, hesitant to touch such sensitive skin. He wasn't there to bring back memories anyway - only create new ones. 

Her soft panting drew his attention off of her scars. His lover was incredibly needy once again, even more sweat starting to roll along her skin. It was enjoyable teasing her so much but at this point, he was only teasing himself. He moved away, his weight releasing her. As soon as she felt him move, her ass raised back up, that scent returning and flooding his senses. His hands rubbed along her ass before he lifted himself up onto his knees, lining up with her swollen, throbbing cunt. 

Xya turned her head, looking back at him. "What are you waiting for, Jak?" A slow grin spread, her heat taking back over. "Hurry up and _fuck me~"_ Her grin faltered, her face shifting quickly as a moan echoed out, his cock thrusting in deep and ramming against her cervix in one swift motion. He filled her up, spreading her tight walls, and he still had inches left to spare. Even in all of her heat, she couldn't take all of him.

Jak paused for a moment, letting her writhe and adjust, her hands grasping at the bedsheets. He groped her ass before sliding out and ramming right back in, drawing another cry from her. That noise... it was _music_ to his ears. He thrust again, eager to hear her song. And she delivered, letting out a sweet whining moan with every ram of his cock. The bed below them began to squeak, ache under the pressure, the headboard knocking against the wall in perfect rhythm. 

She could feel fire erupt inside her aching, needy body. Her jaw clenched itself tight, turning her melody of moans into more primal grunts and growls. He was bruising her - his fingertips dug into the flesh of her rear, nails digging into her hip to keep her lifted and steady. She wanted him to bite, to knot, to claw and rake and fuck her until she passed out. But, he was no werewolf. He didn't run the risk of killing her if he snapped his jaws wrong. He could eviscerate her if he so wanted, if he let his demonic form take over and change his body, but he was not going to let that happen. She could even feel the condom, the rubbery latex making his movements much more fluid and slick - and _faster_ than she expected. 

In short, she was living in bliss. Even as her nails tore holes into the sheets, her drool dampening the pillow, her song most definitely heard by the house's other resident, she was existing in pure happiness and love. Jak was feeling the same as he stared down at her body. His, she was his. And he was hers. They belonged to each other, truly belonged together. Soon enough, it would be truly official by Xya's werewolf nature. They were mating, no matter if protection was worn. She would wear his scent forever, and he would wear hers.

More and more, they continued, the headrest starting to damage the wooden wall with scratches and dents. Fatigue was settling into Xya, her legs cramping, her breath heavy and hard. To try and catch her breath, she laid her head on its side, forcing her eyes open and staring at the window. As she did, peeking past the blinds, she realized they forgot something incredibly important, more important than any protection. _"Oh fuck!"_

Jak had squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep himself under control. Such a primal feeling, his emotions running rampant, he could feel flames burning at his fingertips. His mate wasn't going to be just bruised - she was going to be burned, and it would be permanent scarring if he wasn't focused on holding back. He could feel his horns pressing at the skin of his scalp, begging for release, trying their best to make him shift into his demonic form and absolutely _break_ Xya. But he refused. She was gentle, she was sweet, she was pure and precious and radiated such a light that made his soul scream, "Let me protect you."

But she was also _incredibly fucking tight._

His own groans grew louder as he bucked his hips harder, deeper now, her tightened cunt now able to take every inch of him. He could no longer feel her cervix, her body milking his entire length with a fervor that drew him closer and closer. A growl rumbled in her chest, the vibrations reaching his body and pushing him over the edge. He leaned over her, crying out, hips spasming and twitching, horns forcing their way out as burning claws broke through his nails.

He forced his eyes open, blue flames flickering from them, and stared down at Xya. Dirty blonde fur covered her skin, her body larger, muscles rippling beneath her pelt. One bright golden eye was staring back at him, the growl continuing. She shifted, she _fucking shifted._ It was a full moon and both had forgotten by some cursed miracle. Jak slid out, the condom filled, protection sufficient, and backed off the bed. He swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking. "Uh... hi Xya."

She responded with a growl, turning on the bed and rising up to tower above him. Her black lips were curled back to bear her fangs, claws extended and ready to slice her mate to ribbons. It didn't matter that her scent wafted off of him in waves, that his bonfire haze mingled in every strand of her fur. Her mind was empty and eternal hunger gnawed at her gut. She leaned closer, her heavy hot breath pushing his brown hair out of his eyes. Food. He was _food._

Jak backed up, quickly mumbling apologies before forcing a wall of flames to rise between him and the werewolf. It wouldn't burn her if she tried to attack, but it was enough to scare her, keep her away and give him precious seconds to get dressed. He disposed of the condom, blush painting his cheeks at the sight of it, before pulling on his boxers and jeans. "Fuck shirt, fuck shoes, gotta go, gotta..." He held his hand in front of him, forcing open a portal to Hell, before dropping the flaming wall.

Xya lunged after him as he dashed through the portal, drawing her into a fenced section of Hell that the two knew well. Here, the only people Xya could hurt were sinners, beings set for eternal agony. And once a month, they became her chew toy. A whimper from a chained sinner drew her attention off of Jak and she pounced, eager, starving. She was going to enjoy a long night of feasting.


	2. A Really Long Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry lmao this chapter is entirely plot related to our RP.

The son of Satan, already halfway to his demonic form, let his leathery wings burst from the bare skin on his back. He grimaced at the feeling before spreading them and flying up to a cliff ledge - his favored perch to watch over his lover. A rub of his eyes drew a tired groan from his lips, his body trying to relax once again after the absolute rush she gave him. Heat. He really fucked a werewolf that was in heat. Could his hectic life get any more insane?

"You smell different." A scratchy voice from his left made him curse and swat in its direction. An imp, floating and staring, hissed at Jak's motion and avoided his hand. "Hey! Don't shoot the messenger, punk!"

"What the fuck do you want," he snarled, still refusing to look away from Xya. She had a sinner's leg in her jaws, gnawing on the bone as her tail thumped against the heated rock below her. She had once done the same to living humans, but the guilt of the memories had given her intense nightmares that still lingered.

The imp landed beside Jak, holding its hands behind its back. "Your father wants to speak with you."

His flaming eyes slid over to stare at the imp, its wrinkly skin disgusting and warped. "He can bring his ass here. I'm not leaving Xya, he knows that." He returned to staring at her. He had to protect her. Other demons, bigger, more dangerous ones, they could find her and hurt her no matter what Jak or Satan ordered. Of course, anything that laid a finger on her would find itself a bloody mess within seconds... but Jak preferred it not get that far. 

"I'll go tell him then-- eep!" The imp turned to leave, bumping into the shin of a tall, well-dressed, bearded man. "L-Lord, sir, I-I didn't--"

"Scram," Satan ordered, the imp vanishing from sight. He strode over to Jak, looking down at his son. "You were late tonight. Did you manage to forget?" 

Jak's hands tightened, flames flickering along his whitening knuckles. "We didn't forget," he snapped. "We got distracted. And it's none of your fucking business how or why. So if this is all you want to talk about--"

"It's not." The Lord of Hell summoned forth a chair and relaxed into it. "Pam found something." His son's fiery eyes widened at the words, the usual reaction to hearing about his angelic mother. "She managed to track the curse you've been eradicating, found its source. A man by the name of Rutherford."

"And?" 

Satan crossed one leg over the other, letting out a chuckle as Xya bit the head off of another one of his eternal prisoners. "We don't have much more. But he is the one bestowing the demonic nature on countless living beings, just like he once did to your beloved... _mate."_

His son recalled the first time he encountered Xya. She had horns, her spine had grown jagged edges that ripped out of her skin, flames bristling along her fur. The werewolf was trapped in her own body, stuck shifted for two full weeks, running rampant through innocent towns and wreaking havoc. Every other being that exhibited such symptoms, he had slain without mercy. That one time was different, and it was the only time. What if he had killed her? He didn't want to think about it. "So," he spoke, his throat dry. "What do we do?"

"You tell Serena, tell others. Make sure they keep an eye out for him. He'll be easy to recognize - he has swirling black tattoos all over his skin." Satan pulled his phone from his coat pocket and turned it on. "Oh, Pam says they don't just swirl, they shift. Move."

"Where is he." Jak's voice was becoming a gravelly growl as he demanded the information. "I'll fucking kill him, where _is he?"_

His father sighed. "We don't know, Jak. If we knew, there'd be a legion on his ass already. Punk thinks he can just make anything a demon... demons are a science, an art! Not just a curse you bestow on someone."

"Yeah, the Icon of Sin was a real work of art, _Dad."_ Jak rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, this is smart, let me make a massive demon that can destroy Earth incredibly quickly and easily. Totally a science."

 _"Hush._ He's a contingency plan. One you beat the ever-loving-shit out of, so, thanks for that." Satan scowled. A _ding_ rang from his phone, drawing his attention downwards. "Huh... that's not good..." Jak glanced over, arching an eyebrow. "Pam says Rutherford got to an angel."

A heavy silence hung in the air at those words. An angel, captured, cursed to bear demonic powers. Would the angel be curable? Would it bring such wickedness to Heaven? Would it bring _Rutherford_ to Heaven? Was Jak's mom in danger? "Is..." Jak swallowed the thick lump that tightened his throat. "Is the angel contained?" Satan shook his head, Jak slamming his burning hand down on his own thigh at the motion. "Where is it?! I'll capture it, I'll bring it to Mom for her to--"

"Cure?" His father bit back a sad laugh. "She's fallen, now. There's no cure for an angel whose soul is tainted with demonic magic. Trust me, Pam and I... were very aware of that." Instead a sigh left his lips. "And... Pam knows the angel well..."

"...Who is it?" Jak's voice was getting weaker by the word. He tried to focus on Xya, but he could only see the demon visage she used to wear. What would an angel become? He knew of the early stories, of the angels that appeared and begged "Be Not Afraid" as they took the forms of burning rings, wore too many eyes, spoke too loud or too soft or too _wrong_ for humans to comprehend.

Satan stayed silent for a moment, unable to speak himself. He wasn't scared, but his heart ached for Pam, for the grief she had to be feeling. "It's your aunt... her name is Pera." Jak remained quiet. He had even more relatives in Heaven? How many? Did they resent his hellish existence? "Serena knows her, do... do be gentle with the news, for her, please. Pera is... was... a good woman. Kind. Pure. Her death will be--"

"She won't die," Jak snapped, his voice returning. "I'll make sure of it, even if she can't become an angel again, she's not fucking dying, I'm not letting my aunt die!" His tone grew louder and louder, his teeth sharper as his anger burst forth. "I'll rip off that fucker's head and feed him to Cerberus before any harm will come to her!" Xya turned her head towards the noise, her eyes shimmering, shining, her muzzle bloody and red. He was able to spare Xya. He was going to spare Pera. He would make sure that she would be spared.

"There's a problem, Jak." Satan's words made his flames die down, dread dripping into his heart. "While we don't have Rutherford's location to send legions after him... _Father_ knows where Pera is. And there are angels after her already. If you go after her, and if you kill angels to save her, you will incite a war that will tear this world apart."

Xya let loose a howl at the triumph of her most recent quarry. Tearing the world apart... what would Xya do in the aftermath? She would be targeted by Jak's enemies. She was a weak spot for him, and he had no regrets about that. He loved her, he knew deep in his soul that he loved her. There was no way he could betray the trust she held in him by making her entire life a nightmare.

Satan stood, waving his hand so the chair faded back out of existence. "Just... leave Pera to the angels. They'll do their best to make sure she's healthy and safe. They won't just give up on her like you think they will." Did lies lace his words? Satan himself did not know the answer. "I wish you luck with your mate. No fooling around in Hell, I don't want to see it--"

_"Dad."_

His father chuckled. "I'll see you around, son. Remember, tell them about Rutherford. Perhaps if he can be killed before Pera is caught..." His words trailed off as he stepped through a portal to his throne, leaving Jak to fester in the silence.


End file.
